Convin
Convin is the non-binary ship between Connor and Gavin from the Detroit: Become Human fandom. Canon Detroit: Become Human is a game based on choices. The following canon are "good" choices being made. Gavin is first seen during the interrogation of an android involved in a homicide case. Hank walks back into the room Gavin and Connor are in. When the android refuses to speak, Gavin suggest “roughing it up a little,” Connor begins saying how that won't work. Gavin, fed up with Connor talking, interrupts him, calling Connor a “smartass”. He asks what they should do and Connor replies he could try questioning it. This makes Gavin laugh out loud. Hank tells Connor to go head with the questioning, as they have nothing to lose at this point. After Connor extracts a confession from the android, Gavin and the others enter the room to arrest it. The android doesn't want to be touched, Connor tells the arresting officer and Gavin not to touch it or it will self-destruct. Gavin angrily turns to Connor, saying “Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do.” Connor intervenes, making Gavin shout, “I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!” Connor intervenes again, Gavin pulls his gun on Connor, saying, “I warned you, motherfucker!” Connor only stares at Gavin. Hank intervenes, pulling his own gun on Gavin. Gavin stares down Connor, teasing he'll pull the trigger. He finally lowers his gun in frustration and storms out of the room. The next time Connor and Gavin meet is if the player explores the police precinct by entering the break room. Gavin will immediately say, “Oh look, our friend the plastic detective is back in town.” He'll also “congratulate” Connor on the case from the previous night, clapping his hands sarcastically. Connor will turn toward Gavin and will say his name. Gavin will ask what model of an android Connor is (though it is printed on the front of Connor's jacket). Gavin will ask Connor to get him a coffee, calling Connor a “dipshit” in the process. Connor will blink and tilt his head slightly at him. Gavin will yell, “GET A MOVE ON!” Connor can accept, refuse or ignore Gavin. If accept, Connor will turn to the coffee machine and pour a cup for Gavin, handing it to him. Gavin will push the cup out of Connor's hand and say while harshly poking Connor's chest, “Do yourself a favor, stay out of my way.” As Gavin walks off, Connor will still be holding the coffee and try to hand it off in Gavin's direction, but unsure what to do with the conflicting programming as Gavin didn't take it. He will set it down on a nearby table. The next time Connor and Gavin can see each other is when Connor and Hank are investigating a crime at a strip club featuring androids. Gavin will speak negatively toward Connor and Hank, before purposely bumping Connor's shoulder on his way out. The next time Connor and Gavin can meet is when Connor needs to go into the evidence basement. Just before he can open the door, Gavin will call out to him, calling him an “asshole” as he does. Connor is on a time limit, so he has the option of answering Gavin or continuing into the basement. Fanon Given Gavin's hatred for Connor and Connor's almost-like innocence being an android, non-con is often found in fan works of them. This has caused some divide between fans of the ship. Some ship them for the potential Gavin will change his ways, while others ship for the hate. On AO3, Convin is the fifth most written ship within the Detroit: Become Human fandom tag; Connor's third most written, and Gavin's second. Gav800-Week ran from September 2nd - 8th, 2018. Fandom FAN FICTION :Gavin/Connor on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : : : Trivia * Connor is an android, while Gavin is human. * Gavin's hatred for Connor stems from his hatred for androids in general. Navigation